You are healed
by Shinshia101
Summary: God is merciful. He is the great Physician. That is what Amiza learned after she found out about her dreadful disease...


**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own the Bible or anything in it. That message should be shared, so that everyone should hear the Good News.

**Author's Note**: I felt inspired to write this one-shot fanfiction. Kind of like a spur of the moment, but hey. I decided to put a little piece of my life, but with a little Biblical times twist. I pray that this story will touch someone.

**You are Healed**

By Shinshia101

The pain was minimal at the time. Her muscles ached, and she had thought it was sore from carrying all those baskets to her father's shop. Suddenly, coming down the stairs from the roof of the flat house was getting harder and harder, but she chose to ignore the pain.

_It's nothing,_ Amiza had told herself. She didn't want to be scolded for being slow, so she gritted her teeth and continued on. A few more days and she would be as good as new.

Days passed, but she didn't get better. Her body soon ached, her arms unable to straighten. She noticed that when she had tried to kneel and pray, her thighs felt like they were on fire! Many nights she was deprived of sleep because every muscle in her body was in such pain, that lying on her bed gave her no comfort. Her family tried everything, but nothing was working.

Finally the doctor was called. It was on a bright sunny day on the third month of the year in Capernaum. The learned man of medicine entered the house and examined the young girl.

"Is there anything you can do?" her father asked. His eyes were pleading with the doctor. "Anything at all?

The physician sighed and shook his head. "Her condition is very severe. No medicine on earth can heal of this." He glanced at the mother, whose lips started to quiver. "Her body will soon give way and she will die. And from what I can see, a few months is all she has. I'm truly sorry." With his words said, the man left for his next call of duty.

Amiza cried when she heard the news. She had a small piece of hope that this pain was just a temporary thing, which would disappear in time. She was just fooling herself, trying to cling to a hope that wasn't there. She buried her face into her hands as a fountain of never ending tears flowed.

Her mother sat beside her on the bed and gently stoked her back. Despite the fear of losing her second child, she still believed. She touched the girl's red and tear stained face. "You must keep faith, my daughter. Remember Job? "

But for Amiza, it was just too much. Job was a grown man who had everything, but she was the 16 year old daughter of a basket weaver—now she was going to die. After living what life? She had hopes, dreams of marriage, children…so many things that will soon be in the grave. Her heart was filled with grief. She turned her head and pushed her mother's arm.

"I just want to be left alone."

Thankfully, her mother agreed and left the room with her father. As she sat on her bed, Amiza looked at the ceiling.

"God? Can you hear me?" she asked. "Lord, if I had done something wrong, then take my life and I will accept any punishment you give. But _please_ I beg you to relieve me of my suffering."

She couldn't understand what she had done. She had obeyed the Law of Moses, just as the teachers commanded. And yet…

She looked down at her crinkled fingers that refused to straighten. She felt pathetic and weak. Thoughts of taking her life began to seep into her mind as clouds of darkness obscured whatever hope she had left in this world. Soon, however, anger engulfed her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at heaven.

"Why do you do this God? I have obeyed your teachings but look at me now—worst than a cripple. And yet there are thieves and evil people living the life! It isn't fair!" Her screams turned to sobs and she wailed. She turned her head toward the window. It looked so beautiful outside, so unlike how she was feeling inside. She sighed. "Why me?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The young man ran quickly as he fast as he could through the city streets. His curly brown hair bounced in front of his eyes, but he didn't care—he was a man on a mission! He made it to the house and opened the door.

"Mother, I need to see Amiza!" he said taking off his cloak.

"Zechariah, calm down!"

But the young man could not. He was too excited. Zechariah quickly sauntered to his sister's bedside and knelt down. "Amiza?"

Although her eyes were closed, she wasn't truly asleep. She quickly opened them and glanced at the curly haired male next to her. She weakly smiled. He had been out looking for doctors for her again, she assumed. Ever since the day she was diagnosed, her brother had done everything he could to help her. And yet there were times when she was cruel and stingy, but he was patient. Truly she didn't deserve such kindness.

Zechariah smiled at his sister, but on the inside he felt his heart break. It had been two months since her sister's sickness, and it was like watching her die right before his eyes. She refused to eat, because opening her jaw hurt too much. She never left her room, because walking had become more of a burden. The energetic, perky girl he once knew was acting and looking like a crippled, emaciated, grumpy old woman.

However, he had found hope. In one of the synagogues, a rabbi by the name of Jesus was preaching. With his own eyes had had seen the man heal the sick, give sight to blind. Not only that, but Zechariah had heard Jesus speak. Such authority and power filled His voice! He _believed_ that Jesus could heal just as he did the others.

He put his hand over his sister's hand and began to tell her about the rabbi from Nazareth. "This man is sent by God, Amiza, and He can _heal_ you!"

At first there was a glitter in her eyes, but it soon faded. "No one can heal me. I am just destined to die."

"Don't say that little sister!"

"Zechariah, I can't even walk!" Tears filled her eyes after she said this. For so long she kept trying deny that she was ill. She even tried to do the normal activities that she used to do. But habitual tasks couldn't be done without aid. Did she really have to be reminded of the pain? Couldn't she just live with this in peace instead of clinging to false hope and flirting with the foolish idea that she could be healed?

"Then…then I shall carry you to the synagogue. I believe He can do it. I have seen it myself and I have heard him preach." Immediately he scooped her up into his arms and began to head for the door.

Amiza protested, flaring her arms left and right. "Zech…put me down! Stop this!"

But her brother paid her no heed, and he briskly walked toward the synagogue. He wanted to get there before Jesus and his disciples left.

There was a large crowd gathered around. Zechariah pushed his way through, muttering apologies as he went. "Please, I need to see Jesus." However the crowd seemed never ending. Finally, he cried out: "Jesus!"

A group of men turned their heads, and crowd began to part. Zechariah edged closer. He laid his sister down on the dusty ground, and backed away a bit. He bowed his head, as Jesus stepped forward.

"Master, I beseech thee. Please heal my little sister."

Amiza looked at the man before her. Something about his very presence was so…powerful that she felt intimidated, but at the same time at peace.

The man didn't even look at Zechariah, but rather at Amiza. "Do you believe that the Son of Man can heal you?"

The girl lowered her eyes. She _wanted_ to believe, but…

"…So many times I've believed, only to have my hope snatched away from me." Teary, large brown eyes looked up at the rabbi. "Please…help me with my unbelief."

He extended his hand to her, and she took it. "Rise." He pulled her up.

Amiza hadn't walked for so long, she almost forgot how to. But life and strength rushed into her legs and she slowly began to walk. She looked at her arms. There was no trace of the rash, not even a scar. Her lips began to quiver. She fell to her knees, not even feeling worthy of looking at the man who had healed her So many times she had blamed God…so many…

"For…forgive me…"

Jesus bent down and gently touched her shoulder. "Your sins are forgiven. Go and sin no more."

* * *

_Thank you heavenly Father for everything you have done for me. Please forgive me when I forget to thank you and become so absorbed with myself. God, you are awesome! Thank you for healing me. I know you have a will for your servant and I pray that you will work in me in every way possible. Be with me, guide me and protect me. Through Jesus' name I pray, Amen. _


End file.
